


[Podfic] Skeleton Key

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case, English Accent, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Soundcloud, Tongue Piercing, UST, casefic, just for fun, there is not much plot to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is anything but predictable; a fact that John has grown used to over the year they have known each other. However, nothing could prepare him for his reaction to Sherlock's mysterious decision to pierce his tongue. (Eventual John/Sherlock)





	1. The Silver Dart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540877) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Many thanks to BeautifulFiction, once again, for permission to podfic another of her wonderful stories.
> 
> Music: Deceptive Patterns by Paul Mottram

 


	2. A Steel Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try really hard this week to answer your lovely messages. They mount up really quickly - not that I'm complaining, I love them!


	3. The Sterling Needle




	4. The Silent Pledge




	5. Epilogue: Their Mutual Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word, the weeks just fly by at the fastest rate!  
> Here we are at the end of ANOTHER pod!
> 
> Do join me next week for an homage to the fantabulous A_Candle_For_Sherlock.


End file.
